ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Raggs the Movie
Raggs the Movie is an upcoming adventure film produced by Garalina Films. Based on the TV series. Coming soon in January 15, 2023. The film is location in St. Louis, Missouri and Illinois. Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) When Razzles, B. Max, Pido, Dumpster, and the kids are trying and braving to rescue Raggs and Trilby from the owner of brewery. He is a greedy businessman with amazing planning. Plot (Any ideas to write a story and plot) Chapter 1 - (?) Raggs and his friends are the greatest bands in the world, so the fans loved them and musics. The kids are off to see their cousin (?) Chapter 2 - (?) The Raggs band are Chapter 3 - (?) Flannigan the business man is (?) and told them that (?) Chapter 4 - (?) The Chapter 5 - (?) The Red Seal Brewery Chapter 6 - (?) The kids Chapter 7 - (?) The Chapter 8 - Dog-napped The henchman are(?) Raggs and Trilby are (?) Chapter 9 - (?) The gang Chapter 10 - Tipsy at Red Brewery The business man are (?) Chapter 11 - (?) The gangs are(?) Chapter 12 - Too Much Beer The guys are something wrong that the guy is drunk (?) Chapter 13 - (?) The Chapter 14 - (?) Raggs Chapter 15 - (?) The black woman is (?). Big Mama (?). The gang (?). Chapter 16 - (?) (?) The gang went into the country restaurant and they're singing "Polly Wolly Doodle," just like Wag and Wiggle. Chapter 17 - (?) Flanagan told them that they ruined his life because (?) Chapter 18 - (?) (?) Chapter 19 - (?) The gangs are (?) Chapter 20 - (?) The gangs are (?) Chapter 21 - (?) (?) Chapter 22 - (?) Flanagan (?) Chapter 23 - (?) (?) Chapter 24 - (?) (?) Chapter 25 - (?) The Flanagans Chapter 26 - (?) After the brewery is closing down, the villain (Name?) are arrested (Any ideas about the final chapter) Characters TBA (Any ideas about the characters and actors) Raggs and Friends * (?) ((?), Voice) as Raggs the blue dog - A guitarist member that he and Trilby are siblings. * (?) ((?), Voice) as Trilby the red-violet dog - A bassist member that she and Raggs are siblings. * (?) ((?), Voice) as Pido the yellow dog - A drummer member is a surfer. * (?) ((?), Voice) as B. Max the orange dog - A wheel-chaired keyboard member is an inventor. * (?) ((?), Voice) as Razzles the green dog - A tambourine member. * (?) ((?), puppeteer and voice) as Dumpster the cat - A cat * (?) ((?), Voice) as Raggs's and Trilby's Mother - A * (?) ((?), Voice) as Raggs's and Trilby's Father - A Humans/Main Cast (Any ideas about the kids, teenagers, or young adult and what are their names) * (?) as Tony - A boy who is (?) *(?) as Alison - A girl who is (?) *(?) as (?) - *(?) as (?) - *(?) as (?) - *(?) as (?) - *(?) as Big Mama - The woman who (?). *(?) as *(?) as * Villains * (?) as (?) Flanagan - Owner of Red Seal Brewery. He is antagonist (?). * Villain's goons as (?) Other Cast/Characters *(?) as Cameo Appearances *(?) as Soundtrack TBA (Any ideas about the soundtrack) * Raggs Theme Song * Fun Day in the Sun Day - * Have a Ball - * (Any ideas what they're singing) * They Call Me "Big Mama" - * Hound Dog - (Sung by (?)) * Polly Wolly Doodle (Sound like "Wag and Wiggle") - (Country rock song) * (Any ideas about the closing credits) "Calendar Girl" or "Monday's Dreaming" by Bel's Boys) Scores TBA * Tipsy at Red Brewery * Too Much Beer! * Dog-napped! * Raggs the Movie Theme * Brewery Theme *(?) * Trailer Song (Any ideas) * Teaser Trailer - "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley * First Trailer - "D.A.N.C.E" by Justice * Second Trailer - "Just Wanna Rock & Roll" by Bel's Boys * Third Trailer - "Omobolasire" by Prozzak * Fourth Trailer - (Any ideas about the songs of ABBA) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) Transcript TBA Main Transcript Main Article: Raggs the Movie/Transcript Trailer Transcripts Main Article: Raggs the Movie/Trailer Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits TBA Main Article: Raggs the Movie/Credits Sequel TBA There will be coming soon in Raggs the Movie 2.Category:Upcoming films Category:Adventure Category:Musical Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:DVD Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Feature film Category:Garalina Corporation Category:Raggs Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Upcoming Category:English films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Adventure films Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Films about Dogs Category:Films about animals Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Buddy films Category:American comedy films Category:DVDs Category:2023 Category:2023 films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films